The Chipmunks Take Manhattan
by rivwhite.stu
Summary: Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters, cameos, celebrities, or products in this story. Please enjoy. This is a parody after all, so I made this quite similar to Howard The Duck & The Garbage Pail Kids Movie. This story is also a follow up from where The Chipmunk Adventure left off with a new adventure and new characters. Genre: 2D Animation. Year Setting: 1987.
1. The Arrival

Chapter 1, The arrival:

The film starts of with the The 80s Universal logo and then the camera cuts and to the night clouds in the sky at 8:00 PM as the camera is shooting the sky while "William Shatner Presents" shows up soon after the text appears "A Simon Wells & Phil Nibbelink Film" and the final text shows "A Willard Huyck Production" before the camera cuts to The Seville House, The camera fades to The Seville House while "William Shatner" shows up, then "Charlton Heston" and finally "Jami Kennedy". The camera fades the inside of the house with Alvin, Simon & Theodore just Minding there own business. Alvin is playing with the Yo-Yo, Simon is reading a book called "Dune" & Theodore is eating some cake that he stole from the school bakery. Dave enters there bed room to tell them some bad news.

Dave: Guys, I got some bad news.

Alvin: Lay it on us, Dave.

Dave: Well, Miss Miller's House is infested with Bed Bugs and could take weeks for them to get rid off, she and the girls are going to stay with us for a little while.

Alvin: WHAT!?

Theodore: Sounds fun.

Alvin: NO! It does not sound fun! We're going to have girls over! My life is a nightmare!

Dave: It won't be s bad as you think, now please get along with the girls, please?

Alvin: Well, fine.

Miss Miller arrives at the drive way and walks up to the front door to ring the door bell.

Dave: It's open!

Miss Miller enters the house with the Chipettes.

Miss Miller: Hi David!

Dave: Hello, sorry to hear about your house.

Miss Miller: That's alright, I could take like 3 weeks to get rid of those pests.

Alvin: Oh no!

Miss Miller: Don't be upset now, I brought the girls over to play with.

Theodore waves hi at Eleanor.

Dave: You guys make your self at home.

Miss Miller: Thanks David, your so sweet.

The camera cuts to The Chipmunks & Chipettes playing Battleship.

Alvin: Alright, B,7.

Brittany: Hit.

Brittany: F.6.

Alvin: Miss.

Brittany: No fair!

Alvin: My turn. D,3.

Brittany: You sunk my battleship!

Alvin: And the winner is Alvin & the crowd goes wild! (Inner cheer)

Brittany: You cheater!

Alvin: I never cheat.

Brittany: Prove it.

Brittany turns Alvin's Battleship board and figures out he's cheating.

Brittany: You liar!

Simon: I hope there's 2 sides to this.

Jeanette: They really don't get along at all.

Theodore: We would never fight like that.

Eleanor: Of course we won't.

All of the sudden an earthquake starts.

Theodore: Oh No! It's A Quake!

Cuts to David and Miss Miller panicking.

Miss Miller: Quick Hide!

David: I sure hope Alvin & them are okay!

Both quickly run under a chimney while the camera cuts to the Chipmunks & Chipettes run inside a box with a "Please Adopt" sticker, the box begins to float up and then it flew out of the window causing it to crash and shatter. They start flying across the sky to another city. Later that night the Chipmunks & Chipettes land in Manhattan, New York City crashing down in a sewer still in the box. They peek there heads out side of the box to see where they landed.

Janette: Where are we?

Simon: We're in a sewer, ain't it obvious?

Eleanor: Pee eww! It stinks.

Brittany: Tell me about it.

Theodore: Alvin, I'm scared!

Alvin: I have a bad feeling about this!

Alvin says with a worried expression.


	2. The Next Day

Chapter 2, The next day:

The camera cuts to the next day as a red-headed nerdy kid is running in Central Park being chased by a bully who happens to be the main character Louie, (who's the same character from We're Back: A Dinosaur Story, he wears a red sweater, brown jacket, blue jeans, a red baseball cap and wearing aviator sunglasses for the first scene) but the kid trips on a stick and falls on his face on the ground, Louie picks up the kid by the collar of his shirt.

Louie: Look what we have here, a little cry baby.

Nerd Kid: Please don't hurt me!

Louie: Aww! Is baby gonna cry for his Mommy? Gimme your money!

Louie takes $10 out of the kid's pocket, but the Principal (cameoed by Jeffery Jones) catches louie and sends him to the Office.

Principal: My Office, now.

Louie drops the kid onto a mud puddle and follows the Principal to his Office, the camera cuts to them in the office with Louie still wearing his aviator sunglasses.

Principal: Now Louie, or should I say Mr. Dodger, tell me why your in my office?

Louie: Because I like to hurt and steal from dweebs who can't protect themselves, I'm a bully, it's what I do.

Principal: No, it is because of your feelings and something is causing you to bully the innocent, How about I call your Uncle and tell him your bullying innocent students, hmm?

Louie: He won't give a damn.

Louie says as he pulls out a cigarette and lighter from his pocket, he then light his cigarette and starts to smoke it.

Principal: Your lucky this is the last day before Summer break, but I'm still calling your uncle for smoking in my office again.

Louie: Go ahead! It's my free will to smoke, I don't know why it's against the rules.

The bell rings and everyone including Louie ran out of school, he tossed his cigarette and rode his skateboard to his Uncle's Diner called "Johnny's Diner" which is where they live, his Uncle Johnny (played by the one and only, William Shatner) is a goofy overweight guy who wears Hawaiian shirts every day and wants to make his Nephew happy. Louie arrives at his Home/Diner while Uncle Johnny is in the back room preparing Louie's Birthday Cake for his 13th birthday tommorow. Uncle Johnny quickly runs out of his room and greets him for after school to talk to him about today.

Johnny: Hi Louie, I was not doing anything back there.

Louie: Whatever, Uncle.

Johnny: Hey, I gotta talk to you.

Louie: Alright, talk to me.

Louie removes his sunglasses for the rest of the story and sits on the stool

Johnny: I got a call from your school, again, for smoking and hurting others, and I think the reason your a bully is because you miss your parents, don't you.

Louie: …...Well yeah, I never even met my Mom…...just my Dad who I knew for a very short time before the accident.

Louie says with a sad expression.

Johnny: When your parents died, I promised to take care of you and help you make friends, why don't you cheer up and make some, huh?

As Johnny says with a happy expression.

Louie: I guess I should.

Louie steps outside the Diner to search for some friends with the same sad expression.

Louie: I wish I had a friend.

As he said to himself.


	3. Louie meets the Chipmunks

Chapter 3, Louie meets the Chipmunks:

It's 8:35 pm and Louie is saddly roaming around the streets with big skyscrapers and advertisements on buildings when suddenly he fell into an open manhole into the sewers which causes him to be unconscious, the Chipmunks found Louie on the floor thinking what it is.

Theodore: What is that?

Eleanor: It looks like a boy.

Brittany: Yeah, a cute boy.

As Brittany says while she makes a falling in love expression.

Alvin: Uh oh! like somebody's in love.

As Alvin says to make fun of Brittany with a smirk on his face.

Brittany: Shut up Alvin!

As she said in anger.

Alvin: Whatever.

As alvin says in disbelief.

Jeanette: Come on guys, let's put him on this couch we found down here.

The Chipmunks & Chipettes carry Louie to there couch they found for comfort and Eleanor decides to put a warm damp rag on his head because she thought it would wake him up.

Simon: Eleanor, I hate to burst your bubble but how do you know that damp rag would wake him up.

Eleanor: Oh, Jeanette taught me from that medical book of hers.

Jeanette shows that medical book of hers.

Simon: Of course.

Simon said in sarcasm.

Louie starts to wake up as he lightly moans, the chipmunks got scared and confused.

Theodore: He's waking up guys! Guys?

The all ran and hide behind the pipes leaving Theodore to greet Louie as he's waking up,  
Louie begins to wake up and sits up as he regains consciousness, Louie rubs his eyes to regain his sight and sees Theodore standing there looking nervous, Louie has a surprised/shocked expression when he sees him.

Theodore: Uuummm….Hi I'm Theodore.

As Theodore says in a friendly expression, but it does not help the fact Louie is terrified.

Louie: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Louie begins to scream in terror.

Theodore: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Louie: HELP! THERE'S A TALKING RAT!

Louie begins to climb on the back of the couch.

Theodore: Don't worry, we won't hurt you.

Louie: We!?

Theodore: Yup, come on out everybody!

All the Chipmunks and Chipettes came out behind the sewers to friendly greet Louie.

Louie: Wait, this is all a dream, ain't it?

Alvin: Nope, this is all real buddy, I'm Alvin.

Simon: I'm Simon.

Theodore: And as said before, I'm Theodore.

Louie begins to shake all there hands then meet the Chipettes next.

Brittany: Hello cutie, the name's Brittany.

Louie begins to blush after Brittany calls him "Cutie" with a falling in love expression again.

Louie: Thanks, but I think your cuter then I am.

Louie replies as he winks after the complement causing Brittany to blush as well.

Jeanette: I'm Jeanette, please to meet you.

Eleanor: And don't forget about me, Eleanor is the name.

After the got done shaking there hands and greeting each other, Louie thought it best to take them to where he lives.

Louie: Hey guys, how would you like to see where I live?

Theodore: That sounds great.

Simon: Where are we?

Louie: You guys are in New York City, but you guys can't be seen because people would freak out, we need a plan, hmm.

Louie removes his red baseball cap to scratch his hair to come up with an idea, then he spots that same box the Chipmunks & Chipettes landed.

Louie: Quick guys. Get in the box.

Simon: Oh brother, not again.

The Chipmunks & Chipettes hopped into the box and Louie carried them up the ladder to open the manhole he fell into last night, it is now 7:00 am in the morning and Louie first put the box out on the street first then he climbed himself out, he picked up the box and start walking back to his Home/Diner and finally walks into the front door to let the Chipmunks & Chipettes out of the box to give them a tour.

Louie: Yo! Uncle Johnny, ya home!?

There was no response but he found a note taped to the cash register that says "Be back soon, Louie, I will return shortly".


	4. Louie's tragic back story

Chapter 4, Louie's tragic back story.

Louie sets the box down to let out the Chipmunks & Chipettes to look around, They all jumped out of the box and became amazed of how cool the Diner is.

Jenette: Wow! This place is so old fashion.

Simon: And a bit modern at the same time.

Louie: My Uncle runs this place, he makes lots of money.

Theodore: Wow Louie, I think your parents would be proud.

Louie: I don't have any parents.

As Louie said in a sad expression.

Eleanor: What do you mean?

Louie: My Mom passed away right after I was born, and when I was 4 my Dad was killed in a car wreck.

Eleanor: (Gasp) That's terrible.

As Eleanor says when she sheds a tear from her eye and the other Chipmunks & Chipettes are sad to hear that story.

Louie: Ya see, I never had a real friend, until I met you guys….and I was hoping if you guys could be my friends.

Alvin: Of course we'll be your best friends.

Louie: You will?

Brittany: Why yes, of course.

Louie: Aww! You guys are the best.

As Louie says as he begins to cheer up.

Chipmunks & Chipettes: Aww!

The Chipmunks & Chipettes all group hug Louie to make him cheer up and feel better, but Louie spots Uncle Johnny's shadow approaching the front door of the Diner and Louie gets all worried.

Louie: Quick Hide!

The Chipmunks & Chipettes begin to hide in different places of the Diner, Alvin hides under the counter, Simon hides under the chairs, Theodore hides under the food dome cover and he sees Louie's Birthday cake and proceeds to eat is after he closes the dome cover, Brittany hides behind a jukebox, Jeanette hides under a pool table, and Eleanor hides on top of a lamp, now Louie is just standing there acting natural for when Uncle Johnny arrives. Uncle Johnny unlocks the front door with a large pepperoni pizza in his hands and presses the stop button on his Sony Walkman because he was listening to "Shout by Tears For Fears" but then sees Louie.

Johnny: Oh! Louie! I didn't see you there.

Louie: It's fine.

Johnny: I brought home breakfast.

Louie: Ain't it too early for pizza?

Johnny: Well it is your 13th birthday ain't it? Dig in.

Louie: Alright then.

Uncle Johnny opens the pizza box and grabs 2 slices when Louie grabs only 1. They begin to eat the pizza.

Johnny: So Louie, I have a cake ready for you later, would you like to see it?

Louie: Sure, I would love to see it.

Johnny: Alrighty then.

They put down there pizzas so Uncle Johnny can show Louie his birthday cake. Uncle Johnny walks up the food dome cover to reveal his cake. He lifts up the silver dome to reveal the cake, he looks at the cake for a split second and looks back at Louie in a happy mood.

Johnny: Surprise!

Johnny quickly realizes the cake was gone and looks at the silver plate and sees Theodore laying down, Theodore sits up and sees Uncle Johnny and becomes nervous again.

Theodore: Uh…...hi…..

Theodore says as he smiles friendly, but Uncle Johnny is frightened to see a talking Chipmunk.

Johnny: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Uncle Johnny screams in terror as he slams the silver dome cover back onto the silver plate as the camera cuts to him punching a glass cabinet frame that says "In case of emergency break glass" that holds a double barrel shotgun, He runs out of his bedroom and back downstairs to the Diner and lifts up the dome cover to shoot Theodore.

Johnny: Alrighty you little rat! Prepare to eat lead!

Uncle Johnny says as he pumps the shotgun and ready to shoot Theodore, but Louie stops Uncle Johnny from shooting Theodore by lifting the shotgun away from him and instead shoots the ceiling.

Louie: ARE YOU INSANE!?

Uncle Johnny: That rat ate your birthday cake I can order you another one!

Louie: That's one of my friends!

Uncle Johnny: Friends?

Louie: Yeah, alright everybody, the cat's out of the bag, you can come out now!

Louie yells all around the Diner as the Chipmunks & Chipettes come out of there hiding spots to greet his Uncle. They walk up to Uncle Johnny and gathered around.

Johnny: Are you going to eat us?

Uncle Johnny says as Louie pulls a chair for him to sit down.

Alvin: Of course not. I'm Alvin.

Simon: I'm Simon.

Theodore: I'm Theodore.

Brittany: I'm Brittany.

Jeanette: I'm Jeanette.

Eleanor: I'm Eleanor.

Theodore: And we're the Chipmunks.

Eleanor: And we're the Chipettes.

Johnny: Say, you guys are cute, what can you guys do?

Alvin: Hmm? What's with the stage?

Johnny: I haven't use that stage since my first attempt at entertainment.

Cross-dissolves to flash back which shows Uncle Johnny from about a month ago attempting to entertain his customers by playing his accordion while in a Scottish Kilt while singing "Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds" by The Beatles, but everyone hated it so much that one guy throws a pie in his face off screen. Then cross dissolves back to Uncle Johnny meeting the chipmunks and asking what they can do.

Johnny: But if you want to use that stage to show me, go right ahead.

Alvin: Alright! Oh Brittany, do me a favor and find a song on that Jukebox?

Brittany: Why, of course.

Brittany runs up to the Jukebox to find the song, she looks through the jukebox window until she finds the perfect song then she found one called "I'm So Excited" by The Pointer Sisters at C3.

Brittany: I found one!

Brittany says as she presses C then 3 on the Jukebox, The song starts playing and the Chipmunks & Chipettes jump on stage and start dancing to the beginning of the song then they both start to sing the first few lyrics simultaneously.

The Chipmunks & Chipettes: Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen, Tonight we'll put all other things aside, Give in this time and show me some affection, We're goin' for those pleasures in the night.

The Chipettes: I want to love you, feel you, Wrap myself around you, I want to squeeze you, please you, I just can't get enough, And if you move real slow, I'll let it go, I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it, I'm about to lose control and I think I like it, I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it, And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you.

The Chipmunks: We shouldn't even think about tomorrow, Sweet memories will last a long, long time, We'll have a good time, baby, don't you worry, And if we're still playin' around, boy, that's just fine, Let's get excited, we just can't hide it, I'm about to lose control and I think I like it, I'm so excited and I just can't hide it, And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you, I want you.

(The Chipmunks & Chipettes are dancing to the Piano Solo)

The Chipmunks & Chipettes: Oh boy, I want to love you, feel you, Wrap myself around you, I want to squeeze you, please you, I just can't get enough, And if you move real slow, I'll let it go, I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it, I'm about to lose control and I think I like it, I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it, And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you!  
The songs stops and Uncle Johnny stands up from his chair and cheers.

Johnny: *Clapping, Yes! Yes! Yes! That's what we need! That is what I call entertainment!

Brittany: I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Louie: Well we both did. *Chuckles.

Alvin: Say, did you say today is Louie's birthday?

Johnny: Why, yes I did.

Alvin: We will go out tonight and find him a present, looks like you need a new jacket.

Louie: I guess I don't mind.

Alvin: Hey, wanna come with to get your present?

Louie: Sure, I don't see why not.

The camera cross dissolves to the diner at 8:00pm. Then the camera cuts to Louie & the Chipmunks &  
Chipettes leaving to find Louie a present.

Alvin: Alright everybody, let's go!

Louie: Alright Uncle Johnny, be back soon!

Johnny: Stay safe, I don't have insurance.


	5. The search for a present

Chapter 5, The search for a present:

The camera cuts to Louie and the Chipmunks and Chipettes turn there heads around the corner of a fancy Restaurant called "La Cheese".

Louie: You know what, New York isn't ready for you guys.

Louie says as they all spot a Pepsi Truck.

Eleanor: Wow, a Pepsi truck.

Simon: It's big.

Louie: We could use some Pepsi for our Vending Machine.

Alvin: That's a great idea.

Theodore: How are we going to get it? We don't have any money.

Alvin: Don't worry, we'll give them an I.O.U.

Alvin says as he thinks of an Idea, The camera cuts to Louie and the Chipmunks & Chipettes sneaking on the back of the Pepsi truck while Alvin spots the Restaurant Manager (cameoed by Dan Aykroyd) uses a rope to connect to the back of the truck to the Restaurant Manager's belt loop, Alvin sneaks to the driver's seat with Brittany in the passenger's seat holding a 12 pack of canned Pepsi, they steal the truck causing the rope on the back of the truck to rip the Manager's pants off of his legs revealing his Care Bears underwear, The customers all laugh at the Manager as he tries to catch up to the truck but he's to fat. They were driving normally down the street when they come across a red Corvette with Tony Montana from Scarface driving through an Alley while visiting New York.

Brittany: Alvin! Look out!

Alvin: Oh no! It's Tony Montana! Get out of the way!

Alvin shouts when Tony Montana jumps out the car to avoid being run over, luckily he jumps out in time but could not save the car because Alvin accidentally ran it over and flattening the car like a pancake which made Tony Montana mad.

Alvin: Sorry Mr. Montana.

Tony Montana: Look what you've done to my car! What are you crazy!?

Tony Montana pulls a M16 Rifle out of his pants and starts shooting on the back of the truck, They luckily escaped and drive into another alley to set up a camp fire and have a night feast from the food in the Pepsi truck, Alvin & Brittany exits the truck and Louie lifts up the back door of the truck.

Alvin: And we're the Pepsi generation.

Alvin says as he tosses the Pepsi can in the air like a quarter.

Louie and the rest grab the hot dogs, burgers, and other junk foods they found in the truck, then they sat around the campfire, roasting hot dogs, cooking burgers, eating and talking.

Simon: Pass the mustard.

Jeanette: Pass the relish

Theodore: Pass the onions & garlic.

Eleanor: Pass the twinkies.

So they just pass around food and talk.

Brittany: Alvin! You ate my burger!

Alvin: Was it yours?

Brittany: Yeah!

Alvin: Oh yeah, prove it!

Brittany: I can't, you ate the evidence!

Jeanette: Well, tough toothpaste.

Louie: Hey! Calm down, it's no big deal.

Theodore: Ouch!

Eleanor: What's wrong?

Theodore: My tummy hurts!

Eleanor: What did you eat?

Theodore: Everything!

Eleanor: I got medicine for that, bubble gum flavored Pepto-Bismol.

Louie: Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting something?

Brittany: Yeah! Alvin forgot to give you a present! Didn't he?

Alvin: I was getting to that!

Louie: It's cool.

Alvin: Now where are we going to find a perfect for Louie? Hmm?

Alvin says as he thinks of where he can get one.

Alvin: Eureka!


	6. The Toughest Bar In The World

Chapter 6, The Toughest Bar In The World.

The camera cuts to Louie with the Chipmunks & Chipettes at the front door of The Toughest Bar In The World which is literally titled "The Toughest Bar In The World".

Louie: I don't know about this Alvin.

Louie says as he's worried.

Alvin: Don't worry, this place looks harmless.

Alvin says as the camera cuts to the sign that says "The Toughest Bar In The World".

Alvin: Wait here, Louie, we'll call you when your needed.

Alvin walks in the bar by walking under the doors, the Bikers and Gang Members are all watching a jamaican pop group band (with the lead singer cameoed by Stevie Wonder) singing "Automatic" by The Pointer Sisters, they all turn there heads and stare at Alvin when he enters because the way he looks.

Alvin: Hey! What's up pals!? I'm just gonna…..

Alvin explains what he's doing while a Biker with a mullet and beard carries a pool cue and is about to hit Alvin over the head with it.

Alvin: JUMP!

The Biker swings the pool cue but misses Alvin because he jumps from the floor to the bar counter.

Alvin: Come and get me!

Alvin shouts out to the Bikers as he's fighting them, the same Biker with the pool cue tries to hit him but misses again then Alvin grabs the pool cue and wackes him in the head with it and knocking him out causing the cue to break in half, a Gang Member in jeans and red bandanas pulls a knife and tries to slash him but Alvin kicks the knife out of his hand and grabs a bottle of vodka and smashes the his head with it. Another Biker in black runs up to him and pulls out a basket ball and starts dribbling it and the biker is all like he's never seen a basket ball and gets hit in the head when Alvin threw it at him. Then the Bar Owner (cameoed by Donald Gibb) stops the fight.

Bar Owner: Whoa whao whao! He's got guts, free drinks for everybody!

Everyone at the bar: YAY!

Alvin: Wait! I need a favor!

Bar Owner: Sure lil' man, what is it?

Alvin: First and foremost, I want that jacket in the display cabinet.

Bar Owner: Sure, what for?

Alvin: A present for a good friend.

Bar Owner: Well alrighty then!

The Bar Owner walks up to the display cabinet to punch the glass and then taking out the black jacket with gold trim and 2 epaulette tassels on each shoulder and gives it to Alvin.

Alvin: Thanks, hey Louie!

Louie walks into the bar with the other Chipmunks & Chipettes.

Alvin: Happy Birthday!

Alvin throws the jacket to Louie and is happy about it.

Louie: Thanks.

Alvin: Go ahead, try it on!

Louie: Okay then.

Louie removes the brown jacket and red sweater but leaves on his plain long sleeve white shirt and puts on the jacket with the epaulette tassels on the shoulders.

Louie: How does it look?

Alvin: It looks perfect!

Louie smiles at Alvin while the Bikers and Gang Members all cheer.

Bar Owner: Here you go! What else do you need?

Alvin: Yeah, we want to perform a musical number!

Bar Owner: Alright!

Everyone: YAY!

Bar Owner: The stage is all yours!

Alvin: Alright! Come on guys!

The jamaican pop band group start to leave the stage as The Chipmunks & Chipettes all jump on stage to the stage and begin to sing and dance "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You".

Alvin (Rap Mode): New York City in the house ya'll! This is the part where you dance, This is the part where you boogey (ooh ooh ooh), This is the part where you dance, Ladies shake your booty! Shake your pants like this, Shake your pants (shake it, shake it, shake it), Shake your pants like this, Shake your pants (Uh Uh Uh Uh...) Ladies let me hear you.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: You're just too good to be true Yeah good to be true Can't take my eyes off you I love ya baby You'd be like heaven to touch (mmhmm) I wanna hold you so much (yeah-yeah) At long last love has arrived I thank God I'm alive You're too good to be true Can't take my eyes Can't take my eyes off you... YO!

Alvin (Neil Diamond/Disco Mode)ardon the way that I stare, No one else you can compare, The sight of you leaves me weak, There are no words left to speak, So if you feel like I feel, Please let me know that it's real, You're just too good to be true, Can't take my eyes off you.

Alvin: (Country Mode): I love you baby And if it's quite alright I need you baby To warm those lonely nights I love you baby Trust in me when I say Oh pretty baby don't bring me down, I pray oh pretty baby Now that I found you, stay and let me love you baby Let me love you...

Alvin: (Heavy Metal Mode): You're good to be true! Can't take my eyes off you! You'd be like heaven to touch I wanna hold you so much!

Alvin: (Back to Rap Mode): You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you, You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much, At last long love has arrived I thank Lord I'm alive You're too good to be true I can't stop watching you Can't take my eyes off you Too-good-to-be-true!

Chipmunks and Chipettes (Ending Musical Mode): I love you baby And if it's quite alright I need you baby To warm those lonely nights I love you baby Trust in me when I say (shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it) Oh pretty baby Don't bring me down, I pray Oh pretty baby Now that I found you, stay And let me love you baby Let me love you!

Alvin: This is the part where you boogey,This is the part where you dance!

The song ends with the bikers celebrating and then the camera cross-dissolves back to Johnny's Diner at 8:00 am.


	7. Doctor's appointment

Chapter 7, Doctor's appointment:

The Chipmunks & Chipettes are a sleep in Louie's bedroom, on his bed when Theodore wakes up in there pajamas when they smell waffles from down stairs.

Theodore: Wake up guys! Someone is cooking waffles!

Theodore runs down and the rest wake up to follow him. The camera cuts to Louie all dressed for the morning and wearing that jacket Alvin got for his present from The Bar last night and making waffles, Regular, Blueberry, Chocolate Chip, and even Bacon. The Chipmunks & Chipettes all run down stairs and amazed at Louie for making these waffles for breakfast.

Louie: Hey guys! Want some breakfast?

Eleanor: Yes please.

Louie: Which waffles you want? Regular, Blueberry, Chocolate Chip or Bacon?

Alvin: Blueberry for me and Simon.

Simon: Make mine Regular instead.

Theodore: I'd like mine Bacon.

Brittany: I'll just have Regular.

Jeanette: Make mine Blueberry.

Eleanor: I'll have Chocolate.

Louie: Alright, coming up!

Louie begins to flip the waffles in each of the Chipmunks & Chipettes's plates, they were impressed of Louie's cooking skill.

Jeanette: Wow! How did you learn to do that?  
Louie: Eh, when you live in a Diner most of your life, you gotta have some skill.

Theodore: And you sir have got it!

They all begin to eat there waffles when Uncle Johnny walking down stairs in his blue hawaiian pajamas and red plaid robes and carrying a pair of tweezers and a plastic bag, he is at the Diner floor greeting everyone for the morning.

Johnny: Good morning everybody!

Louie, Chipmunks, and Chipettes: Good morning!

Louie: Want some waffles?

Johnny: Sure I'll have 1 Regular, 2 Blueberry, 3 Chocolate Chip, and 4 Bacon waffles.

They all looked at him with a shocked impression.

Louie: Uhh? Sure thing Unc's.

Simon: I've never heard anyone requested that much waffles in his life.

Louie: He eats a lot, but he tried to hide that big fat stomach of his with a girdle.

Johnny: Oh, it's not that big.

The girdle flies off of his stomach smashing a window, causing his stomach to fall out of his shirt and robes.

Johnny: That thing was defective anyways.

Louie: Whatever.

Louie says it in a sarcastic tone as the Chipmunks & Chipettes start to giggle from it.

Johnny: Listen Louie, I need each of these Chipmunks hair samples for a Doctor's Appointment.

Louie: With who?

Johnny: Dr. Avery, a good buddy of mine, he can figure out where you came from and possibly send you back where you came.

Uncle Johnny explains it as he uses a pair of Tweezers to pluck out one of each of the Chipmunks & Chipette's hairs.

Alvin: Ow!

Simon: Ow!

Theodore: Ow!

Brittany: Ow!

Jeanette: Ow!

Eleanor: Ow!

Johnny: All done!

Uncle Johnny says as he puts all the hair samples in the plastic bag.

Johnny: Now finish your breakfast, get dressed and do what I gotta do while I eat my waffles and get that girdle back because that is the only one I have to make me look skinny.

The camera cuts to Uncle Johnny wearing another Hawaiian shirt, driving in his Toyota Cressida with Louie in the passenger seat (still wearing the jacket from the bar) and the Chipmunks & Chipettes in the same box they landed in the sewers.

Jeanette: Why do we have to stay inside this box?

Louie: Because people would freak out if they see you.

Eleanor: It smells in here.

Louie: Quit complaining, it's all we got.

Johnny: Alright, we're here.

They arrived at the Science Research Center and are leaving the car to get the box with the Chipmunks & Chipettes.

Simon: Wow! a Science Research Center.

Jeanette: This could be exciting.

Louie: Shh, quiet don't make a sound.

Louie says as he grabs the box from the back seat and carries it as he follows Uncle Johnny inside the building. The camera cuts to Louie with the box and Uncle Johnny in the hallways looking for Dr. Avery's Office and they spot the door that says "Dr. Tim Avery" on the glass.

Johnny: Oh, there it is.

Uncle Johnny chuckles as he spots the door. He knocks on the glass window of the door and a couple of seconds later, Dr. Tim Avery (Played by Jamie Kennedy because it's the same character from Son Of The Mask wearing a lab coat and a red tie as well as black slacks) opens the door and sticks his head out to see who it is.

Tim: Can I help you?

Johnny: We got something special for you to see.

Tim: Well come on in, let's take a look.

They all walk into the office and close the door, while behind the glass window of the door, Louie sets the box on the metal table then opens the box for the Chipmunks & Chipettes to stick there heads out causing Tim to become shocked and excited at the same time. Tim locks the door and puts a sign on the glass that says "Closed For Testing". The camera cuts to him turns around and runs back to his table with an excited expression.

Tim: Wow! These are singing anthropomorphic chipmunks from another dimension!

Alvin: Antapro-what?

Tim: Anthropomorphic, now let's see here.

Tim grabs a giant book of human history from his book shelf and opens it to page 175.

Tim: Ah Ha! Page 175, it says that the anthropomorphic species are humanoid animals and people are fascinated by the way they look and act.

Theodore: What does that mean?

Tim: It means that they love what you do.

Johnny: Ya see? I'm going to use them as my entertainment for my Diner tonight.

Tim: That's great, I'll be there tonight after hours and I'll bring a special someone over to your Diner to help figure out how you got to New York City.

Johnny: Sounds like a good plan.

The camera cuts to Uncle Johnny, Louie, the Chipmunks & Chipettes leaving the building when suddenly a little Girl and his Mom spots those walking and talking chipmunks.

Little Girl: Mommy! Come look! There talking chipmunks!

Girl's Mom: Oh, how adorable, how much?

Johnny: I'm sorry ma'am, there not for sale, but there are performing at Johnny's Diner tonight, swing by at 7:00 pm, bring your kids too,

Girl's Mom: Will be there.

The Girl and her Mom left as the kept walking down the steps and back into Uncle Johnny's car.

Johnny: Well now you little rascals, looks like you got yourselfs a gig tonight.

The camera cross-dissolves back to Johnny's Diner at 7:30 pm and the Chipmunks & Chipettes are singing one again "I'm So Excited" but it's about over, and when the song ends, but the kid audience demanded more.

Alvin: Alright kids! How many of you want to rock and roll!?

All the children audience starts cheering for it while Louie and Uncle Johnny are at the counter smiling at there success. They begin to sing "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" for the first half then cross-fades to 1 hours later at closing time because Tim and another scientist are coming over shortly.

Louie: Man, that was a great show! You guys are celebrities!

Louie says in excitement.

Brittany: Why thank you cutie pie.

Brittany says to flirt with Louie, he smiles back while blushing. Uncle Johnny spots a Yamaha Keyboard from across the street in a garbage pile.

Johnny: Louie, why don't you take your friends upstairs in your bedroom and show them that Nintendo thing you got.

Louie: Oh yeah! You guys want to play some Nintendo?

Jeanette: Sounds fun!

Louie: Great! Race you upstairs!

Louie and the Chipmunks & Chipettes quickly ran upstairs having a good time as if Louie had brothers or sisters.

Johnny: You kids have fun.

Uncle Johnny says in a happy mood because he found the Keyboard across the street. He sneakily looks left and right and immediately runs out the front door and charges too the Keyboard, grabs it and runs straight back to the Dinner all happy and excited because he has his very own Yamaha Keyboard that he always wanted.

Johnny: Now all I need to do is clean it give it some new batteries and it will be good as new!

Uncle Johnny says in excitement.


	8. Uncle Johnny's high school flash back

Chapter 8, Uncle Johnny's high school flashback:

The camera cuts to Louie with the Chipmunks & Chipettes playing Excite Bike on Nintendo, Louie and Alvin are competing each other for who can win the race in the game.

Alvin: Eat my dust!

Louie: Oh yeah, watch this!

The camera cuts to the Excite Bike game when the red bike (Louie) rams next to the blue bike (Alvin).

Alvin: Ah nuts! Your just too good at this game.

Louie: Hey, what can I say, it takes practice.

They continue playing while the camera cuts to Uncle Johnny (in his plaid robes and in another hawaiian shirt under the robes) testing out his new Keyboard that he cleaned and restored. He presses the demo button and a loud beat plays and Johnny jumps because it was loud and he might worry that others would hear it. He hears them playing on the Nintendo video game, thinking that nobody will walk in, He presses the demo button and a funky beat starts playing and he snaps his fingers and pelvic thrusts to the beat, he begins typing on the keys playing the song he never finished during college. He continues dancing and playing the Keyboard until Louie hears him in his bedroom.

Louie: Here, I gotta see what's going on with Uncle, Who wants to play?

Theodore: Ooh! I do!

Louie: Alright Theodore, you play with Alvin until I get back. .

Theodore: Thanks, Louie.

Louie: Hey Simon, wanna take turns with them until I get back?

Simon: I'm fine, thank you.

Louie: Any of you want to come with?

Eleanor: I do.

Jeanette: Me too.

Brittany: And me.

Louie: Alright girls, follow me.

The Chipettes follow Louie to his Uncle's bedroom when they spot him dancing and playing on the Keyboard. They watch and cuckle until he finally sees them in his room.

Johnny: Oh, I didn't see you there, I was working on a tune I never finished for you guys.

Eleanor: That's cool.

Brittany: Say, you got a lot of music stuff in your room, How did you get into this hobby?

Johnny: Glad you asked, Brittany. You see about 20 years ago, I was in music class and I played the Cymbals.

Uncle Johnny grabs both of these Cymbals from High School as he uses them to play while telling the story, a white flash cutaway appears and then the flashback shows Uncle Johnny in his nerdy skinny years from the 60's playing the Cymbals in Music class practicing for a Christmas recital while he stands behind a beautiful blonde Girl behind him. Johnny begins to narrate his flashback.

Johnny: It was back in the 60's in High School, I was the geek in the background who always plays the Cymbals and stood behind the most beautiful Girl in school, who played the flute.

The High School students play christmas music.

Johnny: For 45 minutes twice a week I would always get close enough to smell her lavender scented shampoo.

Flashback Johnny hunches over and takes a giant smell of the Girls hair for the shampoo then stands back up and exhales while slamming the Cymbals together rapidly, his mind begins to go elsewhere as he's making a weird open mouth smile with his eyes tightly closed. Then the camera cross-dissolves back to reality with Johnny doing the same thing as in the flashback while Louie and the Chipettes are looking at him strange.

Louie: Uhh, Uncle? Uncle? UUUNNNCCCLLLEEE!

Uncle Johnny opens his eyes and stops playing the Cymbals realizes he's gone too far.

Johnny: I'm so sorry about this.

Jeanette: It's alright, really.

Louie: I'm going on the roof.

Johnny: What for?

Louie: To be alone!

Louie walks upstairs to the Roof Balcony and has a sad expression.  
Brittany: I'm going to go talk to him.

Johnny: Good Luck, Brittany.

Eleanor: What could Louie be so sad about.

Jeanette: Don't worry about it, Eleanor.

Brittany secretly follows Louie on the Balcony Roof to see what's he's so sad about. The doorbell rings and Uncle Johnny wonders who that is.

Johnny: I wonder who it is.

Johnny says as he walks down stair to answer the front door, and it's Tim Avery from earlier (and this time he's wearing just a blue suit and a white button up shirt and shoes) and his partner, Dr. George Taylor (played by Charlton Heston and it's the same character from the original 1968 film, Planet Of The Apes and wearing a white lab coat and a black tie, a blue button up long sleeve shirt as well as black slacks and shoes).

Johnny: Oh hello. Come on in, tell me who this beard man is.

Tim: Sure, this is Doctor George Taylor, he will explain what's going on.

Johnny: Sorry I'm in my robes, but excellent! I'll get my Nephew soon, so let's talk for a little bit.


	9. Chipmunk Romance

Chapter 9, Chipmunk romance:

The camera cuts to Louie walking towards a soft sofa bench. Brittany looks around the door and sees Louie sitting down on a soft sofa bench with a sad look on his face. She walks up to Louie and sits down next to him.

Brittany: What's wrong, Louie?

Louie: It's just that, having you guys makes me feel like I have brothers & sisters, since my parents are dead I never got either.

Brittany: You miss your parents, do you?

Louie: Of course, especially my Mom. I never even knew what she looks like in my entire life. I didn't have any friends, until I met you guys if it wasn't for you I would be alone forever, and I wouldn't have this sweet looking jacket with these tassel things on the shoulders.

Brittany: Aw, that is so sweet of you say that, we love being your best friends.

Louie: Thanks, Brittany.

Louie says in a better mood again. They gaze at the night sky noticing how beautiful it is with the stars and sky scrapers.

Brittany: Ain't the night just beautiful?

Louie: It sure is.

Brittany: Does it make this moment feel romantic?

Louie: Huh?

Brittany puts on a suggestive smile on her face and tries to hit on Louie, she slowly puts her left hand on Louie's right hand, Louie becomes nervus of what's she's doing.

Louie: Uh, Brittany, what are you doing?

Louie says as he removes his red hat from his head.

Brittany: So Louie, since your a teenager, have you thought of having a girlfriend?

Louie: Girlfrie... oh! Is that where they do all that kissing stuff? Gross!

Louie says with a disgusted expression on his face.

Brittany: Yep! And when a boy and a girl are really in love, they get lucky a lot do more then kissing.

Louie: Wait, you don't mean, Ah sick!

Brittany: It's not as bad as it sounds. I want to be your first love, Louie.

Brittany says as she moves closer to Louie, Louie tries to slightly scoot away, but Brittany kept getting closer. Louie's cheeks begin to blush again as Brittany starts to giggle.

Louie: *Gasp* What is it?

Brittany: You know, I think you look cute when you blush.

Louie: Aw, thanks, I like your leg warmers, they look cute on you.

Brittany: How sweet, and I love they way your hair looks.

Louie: Well thanks for that too, I kinda like to keep it long.

Brittany: Interesting, do me a favor and lean forward for me, please?

Louie: Uh, okay…..?

Louie leans forward to Brittany then she kisses Louie on the mouth for a split second, Louie sits back up and becomes shocked of what happened.

Brittany: See Louie, that wasn't so bad, wasn't it?

Louie begins to smile and tries to be handsome.

Louie: Nah, Brittany, it wasn't bad at all.

Brittany: Now, why don't we make it more romantic, my love?

Brittany says as she traces her right fingers up from Louie's left arm to the side of his hair then to his chin to bring him slightly closer.

Louie: You really think I'm going to find love in the animal kingdom?

Brittany: People say love's strange, we could always give it a try.

They both romantically gaze at each other's eyes and smiling as they are in love.

Louie: *Chuckles* I guess your right.

Brittany: Now, let's kiss again, except we make it longer.

Louie: I guess we will give it a try.

Brittany: Now you promise you keep this a secret.

Louie: I cross my heart.

Brittany: Good, now lean forward.

The camera cuts to Uncle Johnny, Tim Avery & George Taylor walking up on the mid platform of the stairs looking for Louie.

Dr. Taylor: Are you sure you know where your Nephew is?

Tim: Of course, George, that's why we're going upstairs through that open door, Duh!

Johnny: Now, everyone be quiet, they could be doing something that's none of our business.

All three walked up stairs, the camera cuts back to Louie & Brittany leaning against each other face to face as they slowly keep moving forward, slowly closing there eyes while they keep moving closer until there lips make contact. They closed there eyes and finally locked each other's lips together, they really enjoyed the kiss but it only lasted about 3 seconds because they got interrupted.

Johnny: LOUIE!?

Louie & Brittany got worried and open there eyes, release there lips from kissing each other, and looked behind the sofa to find Uncle Johnny, Tim Avery with a disgusted expression & Dr. George Taylor with a smirk on his face.

Johnny: Oh, I am so sorry to interrupted your moment, the door was open.

Louie: We weren't doing anything.

Dr. Taylor: Oh my God, the relationship is more complicated then I thought.

Louie: Hey that's none of your business, we were just talking.

Louie says as he puts his red hat back on his head.

Tim: Yeah and we clearly didn't see you making out with a chipmunk.

Louie: Hey zip it Tim, Who's this guy with the beard?

Johnny: Right, this is Dr. George Taylor he has the answers to your problems.

Brittany: Can you really help us, Doctor?

Dr. Taylor: Now, listen to me small visitor, I can explain how you got here.


	10. The Laser Spectroscope Transporter

Chapter 10: The Laser Spectroscope Transporter:

The camera cuts to the Scientists in Uncle Johnny's bedroom with Louie, the Chipmunks & Chipettes as they uses his T.V. to play the VHS recordings of the Scientists testing for there latest invention, the Laser Spectroscope Transporter which is a laser cannon that can bring other things from other galaxies. Tim & Dr. Taylor are watching the recording of them testing the machine out.

Johnny: So is this that machine that brought the little guys here?

Dr. Taylor: That is correct, we were using it to see if we could bring other wildlife from other planets.

Tim: But then the machine went haywire and must of brought these Chipmunks over here to New York which explains these 6 hairs.

Tim says as pulls out the 6 same hairs from the testing, the camera cuts back to the T.V. with Dr. Taylor catching those hairs in his palm. Johnny pulls the bag from his pocket with the other 6 hairs.

Johnny: Holy crap! These are the same hairs!

Theodore: Can this thing send us back home?

Dr. Taylor: Well if we did the same thing but backwards, I bet we can make it happen.

Louie: Looks like you guys are going home.

Theodore: Yay!

Simon: All right.

Brittany: Oh, Louie, we sure are going to miss you!

Brittany says with a sad expression, she hugs Louie and is worried she might never see you again.

Louie: It's okay, I'll come visit where you live.

Alvin: Louie and Brittany sitting in a tree, K,I,S,S,I,N,G!

Louie and Brittany both turn around to Alvin.

Brittany: Shut up, Alvin!

Johnny: Would you two stop arguing and get ready? Come on!

Uncle Johnny demands them as he walks out with the Scientists with the other Chipmunks & Chipettes, the camera cuts to a white van driving from Manhattan to the Bronx then cuts to the front seat with Uncle Johnny driving, Tim in the passenger seat and Dr. Taylor in the back with Louie and the Chipmunks & Chipettes.

Dr. Taylor: Why do I have to sit in the back with the children?

Louie: Hey! I'm not a kid, I'm a teen.

Tim: Because there's no room up here, quit complaining.

Dr. Taylor: Nice jacket.

Louie: Thanks.

They arrived to the Bronx Science Center and stopped the van.

Johnny: Alright, we're here. Everybody out.

They all exit the van and entered into the Science Center, when they entered, it seemed all fine but there was malfunctions with the Transporter again when they entered into the lab. The computers are exploding as the other scientists try to fix everything, one scientist (cameoed by Bill Murray) walks up to Uncle Johnny all injured and crying for help.

Scientist: Help! Can you patch me up, Doc?

Johnny: I'm not a doctor.

Scientist: Oh, your useless.

The Scientist runs away finding help when a man in a hazmat suit (cameoed by Pat Morita) is looking for Dr. Taylor.

Hazmat Suit Guy: Excuse me, Dr. Taylor?

Dr. Taylor: Yes, what is it?

Hazmat Suit Guy: You are needed at the spectroscope transporter immediately!

Dr. Taylor: On my way, Tim watch these kids.

Tim: But I'm not a baby sitter.

Dr. Taylor: Actually, those look smart, they can come with me.

Simon & Jeanette: Really?

Dr. Taylor: Yeah, you look like a couple of smart kids that could help with the transporter.

Jeanette: Hot diggity, let's roll.

Dr. Taylor runs to the transporter with Simon and Jeanette following him, Johnny is starting to leave the building.

Tim: Hey, Johnny! Where you going?

Johnny: I gotta run home to catch the latest episode of Cheers.

Uncle Johnny says as he exits through the front door.

Tim: Well, it looks like it's just me and the…..

Tim says as he sees only Theodore and Eleanor.

Tim: Two, just the two of you. Hey who want's to eat a science buffet?

Theodore & Eleanor: I do!

The camera cuts to Louie, Alvin & Brittany sneaking around the building hallways looking for clues for the Transporter to send them back.

Alvin: Now let's find something that could help the transporter from getting us back home.

Brittany: What about this door that says "Spectroscope Transporter Repair Room"?

Louie: Good thinking, Brittany.

Alvin tries to open the door but it's locked.

Alvin: Dang, we need a key or something.

Louie: Looking for these?

Louie says as he pulls the key out of his pocket.

Alvin: Where did you get that?

Louie: I stole it from Dr. Avery.

Brittany: You rascal.

Louie: Alright, now sh.

Louie unlocks the door with the key and they enter inside the room looking for clues.

Brittany: Look what I've found!

Alvin and Louie walk up to her to see what she found.

Alvin: What is it?

Brittany: It looks like a code key of some sort.

The Security Guard enters and points the gun at them.

Security Guard: FREEZE!

All three turned around and rose there hands in the air.

Louie: We weren't doing anything!

Security Guard: Yeah right.

Alvin finds a half smoking cigarette on the counter and throws it in a trash bin.

Security Guard: Oh no, smoke!

The Security Guard dives into the trash bin and tries to find the cigarette when Alvin grabs his gun out of his holster and gun points him.

Alvin: Alright, reach for the sky!

The Guard raises his hand up and stands there frightened.

Alvin: Now stay here and count to ten thousand.

Security Guard: Okay, one two three four five.

The guard counts as Louie, Alvin & Brittany ran out of the room and cuts to them hiding underneath a staircase.

Louie: Alvin, the gun.

Louie whispers when alvin throws the pistol in a metal barrel full of oil.

Louie: Brittany, Alvin, even if we do go to jail, I still love you both, your the best friends I could ever have.

Brittany: That is the sweetest thing I've heard from anyone.

Alvin: Oh, give me a big hug, fellah.

All three get into a group hug when they here footsteps and got scared, It was George Taylor and he doesn't look so well.

Louie: Dr. Taylor? What happened?

Dr. Taylor: I tried to figure out how to bring you guys back with the spectroscope, but something else came here, and I think it's inside me.

Dr. Taylor explains as he's in pain.

Brittany: We found this.

Dr. Taylor: The code key, excellent.

Brittany hands Dr. Taylor the code key and he put it in his pocket.

Alvin: You gotta car, Doc?

Dr. Taylor: Yes, follow me.


	11. Body harvest

Chapter 11, Body harvest:

The camera cuts to Dr. Taylor driving his Mercedes Benz in the streets with Louie in the passenger seat & Alvin & Brittany in the back seats.

Dr. Taylor: What's wrong with me!?

Dr. Taylor says as he's driving through an ally.

Louie: I don't know but there's a gate with no cops around.

Dr. Taylor: I don't have a gate key.

Alvin: You gotta foot don't ya? Step on it!

Dr. Taylor slams the gas pedal and speeds through the gate, leaving it open.

Dr. Taylor: It feels like there something inside of me!

Louie: What is it?

Brittany: CAR!

Dr. Taylor swerves the car and misses.

Dr. Taylor: I'm afraid I'm going to become something else!

Alvin: Oh great, like a sex change operation.

Dr. Taylor: Something is inside my body. It's replicating all my internal organs.

Brittany: Maybe we should stop at a restroom.

The car is driving on the streets & speeding through traffic.

Dr. Taylor: Oh no!

Dr. Taylor says as he puts his hand on his neck, Louie takes over the steering wheel for Dr. Taylor.

Louie: Whoa Whoa Whoa! The wheel!

Dr. Taylor: It's inside my body! HEELLLLP!

Brittany: This guy's delirious, he's not making any sense!

Dr. Taylor: It's too late, the end of the world is coming, (High Pitched Reptilian Like Voice) and I will conquer it!

Dr. Taylor screams out as he grabs his head while being controlled by a creature inside of him. The car swerves more cars on the highway until they stopped at a window of a Pizza Parlor back in Manhattan with the parlor's title being "Mama Mia's Pizzeria". The camera cuts back to Louie, Alvin, Brittany & Dr. Taylor in the front seats with the doc passed out, he slowly wakes up.

Dr. Taylor: ...Am I dead? (Reptilian Voice) YES YOU ARE!

Dr. Taylor's body is taken over by a reptilian species, his normal eyes quickly turned into completely white eyes and his voice changes to sound like a reptile.

Alvin: You think that's funny, Taylor!?

Dr. Taylor: I'M NOT TAYLOR ANYMORE THE TRANSFORMATION IS COMPLETE, I AM NOW SOMEONE ELSE!

Alvin: Try telling that to your insurance company.

Louie: Hey look guys, Pizza. Ya in a mood?

Alvin: Sure.

Brittany: Let's eat.

They all exit the car to enter inside the parlor.


	12. Pizza parlor antics

Chapter 12, Pizza parlor antics:

Louie, Dr. Taylor, Alvin & Brittany enter into the Pizza parlor when the manager (cameoed by Eddie Murphy) spots the four individuals. He stands next to an employee named Bill (cameoed by Alex Winter)

Manager: Hey, Bill look.

Bill: Whoa! Those are those singing chipmunks at that one Diner I saw earlier.

Manager: I'm going to confront him.

The Manager walks up to the four individuals.

Manager: I'm sorry, we don't allow pets on the premises.

Alvin: We're not pets, we're people, get your fact straight.

Manager: Sorry for the confusion, Please sit at table 5 to order.

They all walk to table 5 as Dr. Taylor holds Louie's hand tightly and growling.

Louie: Hey, not so tight, what are you doing? Falling in love?

Dr. Taylor let's go of Louie's hand.

Louie: Sit down.

All four pulled chairs and sit down at the table.

Ted the waiter (cameoed by Keanu Reeves) walks up to them amazed and excited at Alvin & Brittany because he was there with his little brother.

Ted: Whoa! Your one of those singing chipmunks!

Alvin: The one and only.

Ted: Can I get your autograph?

Ted pulls out a pen and a note paper and hands it to Alvin.

Alvin: And who should I make this out to?

Ted: My lil' bro, Ed.

Alvin writes his name on the note paper and hands it to Ted.

Alvin: Here you go.

Ted: Awesome! I'll bring you large pepperoni pizza on the house.

Alvin: Make that two!

Ted: Gotcha!

Louie: See, that guy's a fan of yours, you and the others could start a band.

Brittany: Hey, you know what, that's a great idea.

Alvin: Thanks for the suggestion.

Dr. Taylor is growling while Louie, Alvin & Brittany are staring at him.

Alvin: Dr. T? Yoo hoo? If you can turn back to reality for a second.

Dr. Taylor stops growling and looks at Alvin.

Alvin: We don't understand anything your talking about, but we need that Transporter to get us home, Is it still working Taylor? Taylor!?

Dr. Taylor: I told you rodent! I'm not Taylor anymore!

Brittany: Then what are you?

Dr. Taylor: I am now one of the dark overlords of the universe.

Louie: Dark overlord?

Brittany: Sounds like a big responsibility.

Dr. Taylor: Tonight, the laser beamed me at the nexus of Sominus.

Alvin: What's that? The suburb of Cleveland?

Louie & Brittany laughed at Alvin's joke.

Dr. Taylor: It lies beyond the planets, It is a region of reptilian like aliens. In which we dark overlords were exiled eons ago.

Louie: I hope your getting all this.

Brittany: I'm getting the fact that this guy is sick.

Dr. Taylor: Tonight I will bring the other dark overlords to earth, But for now, I will use Taylor's body to disguise my true form, it would be inappropriate to reveal myself.

Louie: Uh….Oh look, our pizza!

Ted brings the pizzas and sets them on the table.

Dr. Taylor: I no longer need human food.

Louie: Shut up and eat.

Louie, Alvin & Brittany all grabbed a slice of pizza and starts eating. Dr. Taylor's eyes glow blue and he zaps lighting at the parmesan and pepper spices.

Louie: Whoa! How the hell did you do that?

Dr. Taylor: My powers are growing.

Dr. Taylor pulls the code key that Brittany gave him earlier back at the lab.

Alvin: Hey, the code key! That's my ticket home!

Alvin tries to grab the code key but gets zapped for a split second.

Alvin: Whoa! Look at his hand.

The camera cuts to Dr. Taylor's hand covered in electricity.

Brittany: Nevermind that, look at his face!

The camera cuts to Dr. Taylor's face all sweaty, paler with redness around his eyes and his hair more messy and turning white and eyes glowing yellow looking kinda like a zombie a little bit.

Dr. Taylor: *GROWLS, Soon I will bring the other dark overlords and we will engulf the earth, nothing human will remain here.

The camera cuts to the Garbage Pail Kids (Foul Phil, Greaser Greg, Windy Winston & Ali Gator) sitting across from Dr. Taylor and the other three. The Garbage Pail Kids are eating pizza especially Ali Gator literally shoving the slices down his mouth.

Greaser Greg: Ay, look at the kid with that cool jacket with those tassel things on the shoulders.

Windy Winston: That looks cool.

Greaser Greg: And he's with 2 chipmunks and a scientist. I wonder what's going on here.

Foul Phil: Let's walk up to them.

Windy Winston: Good idea.

Ali Gator: But I'm eating right now.

Windy Winston: The pizza isn't going anywhere, it will only be a second.

Ali Gator: Oh, alright.

They all walk up to Dr. Taylor, Louie, Alvin & Brittany to start trouble.

Greaser Greg: Ay, I like your jacket, where did you get it?

Louie: Thanks, Alvin gave it to me.

Louie says as he points to Alvin.

Windy Winston: I like your hat.

Louie: Thanks for that too.

Louie says as Ali Gator is checking out this jacket and touching the tassels on the shoulders.

Foul Phil: Look at that Scientist.

Foul Phil walks up to Dr. Taylor

Foul Phil: Daddy?!

Dr. Taylor growls at Foul Phil causing to run back to the Garbage Pail Kids in panic.

Louie: Hey, leave him alone, he was in an accident.

Greaser Greg: Is that so?

The Garbage Pail Kids all whisper in each others ears for a plan.

Greaser Greg: Let's jump the kid!

The Garbage Pail Kids grabbed Louie and push him around as Louie tries to defend himself.

Louie: I ain't scared of you ugly clowns!

Windy Winston takes Louie's hat off his head and puts it on his head.

Windy Winston: Look, I got your hat!

Louie: Gimme that back!

Windy Winston: Why? Did your mommy give it to you!?

Louie: Don't you dare talk about my mother!

Greaser Greg: I saw we beat him up and take his money!

Garbage Pail Kids: YEAH!

They all stopped messing with Louie for a moment.

Ali Gator: Nah, too easy.

Windy Winston: What else is on your mind?

Ali Gator: I say we bite his hand off!

The garbage pail kids all cheer for that idea while Louie is terrified. They all held Louie down so Ali Gator can bite off his hand, He grabs his wrist and brings it closer to his snout.

Ali Gator: Alright, bonappetit for me.

Ali Gator opens his snout and brings Louie's hand closer to his mouth. He almost had his hand but Brittany stood out of her seat to protect Louie.

Brittany: You leave my boyfriend alone!

Garbage Pail Kids: Boyfriend!?

Alvin: Boyfriend!?

Dr. Taylor: *GROWLS!

Ali Gator: That's your girlfriend? Ain't she a little young for you?

Garbage Pail Kids: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Brittany: Stop laughing!

Foul Phil: I can't breath from laughing!

Garbage Pail Kids: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Brittany gets angry and starts blushing.

Windy Winston: Oh look, she's blushing!

Ali Gator: Aw, your so cute when your mad!

Garbage Pail Kids: HAHAHAHAHA!

Greaser Greg: HA! She wants her boyfriend!

Garbage Pail Kids: HAHAHAHAHA!

Brittany: If you don't stop laughing right now, I will-!

Ali Gator: You'll what!?

Dr. Taylor's power is getting stronger and has red lighting around him. He stands up and the table and chairs flew from him. Alvin falls off the chair and runs under a table to hide.

Ali Gator: He must of ate the Pineapple Pizza.

Manager: Holy shit!

Dr. Taylor shoots fireballs out of his eyes and they hit the pizza oven.

Dr. Taylor: If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen!

The oven explodes in a big fire.

Greaser Greg: I'm getting outta here!

Manager: Same here!

The Garbage Pail Kids let go of Louie and Windy Winston puts the red baseball cap back on his head then headed out of the front door along with the other Garbage Pail Kids, the Manager and the Employees. Louie is left on his hands and feet while lifts his fat upwards then he looks up to Dr. Taylor looking all sinister.

Dr. Taylor: Closing time!

Dr. Taylor almost uses his lightning to shock Louie when Brittany rescues him by grabbing his arm and pulling him under the table with Alvin. Dr. Taylor uses his lightning powers to destroy the rest of the parlor.

Louie: This guy's insane! What do we do?

Alvin: Don't worry, I got this.

Brittany: The code key.

The three look out from under the table and Dr. Taylor is still destroying the furniture.

Louie: Alright, let's sneak out while he's distracted.

They all tried to sneak out the parlor but Dr. Taylor turns around and spots the three trying to escape.

Dr. Taylor: Going Somewhere?

Taylor uses his telekinetic powers to close the doors, unable to escape.

Dr. Taylor: Give me the code key!

Alvin: Over my dead body!

Dr. Taylor uses his telekinetic powers to lift Alvin off the ground and shake him up and down to give him the code key. Alvin drops the code key on the floor and Dr. Taylor uses his telekinetic powers to grab the key and drop Alvin on his head causing him to knock out himself.

Dr. Taylor: Give me the boy!

Brittany: You want him? Your gonna have to go through me!

Dr. Taylor uses his telekinetic powers to push Brittany to the side, causing her to land on her back on the floor. Dr. Taylor walks up to Louie and picks him up by his arm and exits the Pizza Parlor by punching both doors with his super strength. They found a red 18 wheeler truck and Dr. Taylor forces Louie inside by throwing him in there, Dr. Taylor then enters himself and starts driving away. Brittany runs outside only to see them drive away.

Brittany: Louie…..

Brittany says with a sad yet scared expression.


	13. More energy

Chapter 13, More energy:

The camera cuts to Dr. Taylor driving in the 18 wheeler with Louie held hostage in the passenger seat.

Louie: Listen Dr. Wacko! I don't know what's going on, but I want off this truck, now!

Dr. Taylor: I need your body, The dark overlords cannot exist on earth unless they grow inside a human body!

Louie: Oh, god no.

Louie whispers to himself, Dr. Taylor squeals as he's running out of energy.

Dr. Taylor: Tired! Need energy!

Dr. Taylor squeals out as he pulls the cigarette lighter out of the compartment and lets out his lizard like tongue with a split end and then he leans over while watching the road and puts it inside the lighter plug to charge himself with electricity coming out from the plug and himself. Louie is shocked and disgusted to see what's happening. The camera cuts back to the Pizza Parlor all destroyed with everybody outside and the police and news team arriving on the parking lot. The cameraman and news reporter (cameoed by Jerry O'Connell) steps out of the van and starts filming in front of the parlor.

News Reporter: Hello! I am Johnny Jackson, and I am at Mama Mia's Pizzeria and as you can see, this place is destroyed and I have the Manager of this Pizza Parlor with me, Mr. Manager, what do you have to say about this?

Manager:It was horrible! There's this scientist and he was shooting lighting everywhere and I wanna go home!

The Manager says as he shouts out and pees himself.

News Reporter: Thank you.

The camera cuts to Alvin & Brittany sitting on the sidewalk of the parlor when the white van from earlier pulls up and it's Tim with the other Chipmunks & Chipettes, they exited the vehicle and Jeanette and Eleanor runs to Brittany and group hug her for comfort, Simon and Theodore do the same thing to Alvin.

Eleanor: Oh Brittany, we we're so worried. Are you okay?

Brittany: I'm fine.

Jeanette: Where's Louie?

Alvin: He got kidnapped by Dr. Wacko!

Simon: I was wondering where he's gone.

Alvin: He was here and then he took Louie somewhere!

Theodore: We got to find him!

Alvin: Yeah, we need to rescue "Brittany's Boyfriend"!

Brittany: What did I tell you about making fun of me!?

Alvin: Oh, your such a stupid….!

Brittany: Go ahead, finish that sentence!

Alvin: You are a stupid bi-!

Tim: GUYS! There is plenty of time to argue but we gotta find Louie, but I gotta call his uncle first.

Tim goes back to the van and picks up the phone next to the steering wheel and dials the Uncle Johnny's number, the phone rings while the camera cuts to a shirtless Uncle Johnny sitting in a recliner chair watching Cheers in his living room while eating honey nut cheerios but before he eats, he pours a can of pepsi in the bowl instead of milk. He begins to eat and laugh at the show while eating. His home phone rings and he reaches over to answer it. He picks up the phone and holds it to his ear.

Johnny: Yeah!?

Tim: Johnny, it's Tim.

Johnny: Where are you?

Tim: I'm at Mama Mia's Pizzeria.

Johnny: I'll be right over there.

Uncle Johnny dresses into another hawaiian shirt and the camera cuts to him driving to the Pizza Parlor at 3:30 am to get to the parlor. He arrives and exits the vehicle, he runs up to Tim, the Chipmunks & Chipettes to see what's happening.

Johnny: Hello guys, where's Louie?

Brittany: He got kidnapped by Dr. Taylor, he's not acting like himself.

Johnny: What do you mean?

Brittany: He got possessed by an alien and he's got powers.

Johnny: We need to find him. Where can he be?

Simon: According to my calculations, these dark overlords are looking for electricity or nuclear power to charge themselves.

Jeanette: The more they absorb electricity or nuclear power, the stronger and powerful they get.

Tim: There is a nuclear power plant in Brooklyn, that's where he's heading.

Johnny: We must go there. Get in the van everyone, I'm driving.

They all entered the van and uncle Johnny starts driving on the road, the camera cuts back to the 18 wheeler driving on the road at 5:00 am and Louie is waking up in the passenger seat, he sees Dr. Taylor driving to the nuclear power plant to get more energy.

Louie: Oh no.

Louie whispers to himself.

Dr Taylor's hair and beard is completely white and messy with 2 fangs on his upper teeth and 2 on his lower teeth and his skin is more red like he has sun burn. He sees the gate along with the Guard, He stops the truck in front of the gate when the Guard (cameoed by Brendan Fraser) stands in front of the gate and orders Dr. Taylor to stop by standing there and using a stop sign. Dr. Taylor pulls in front of gate and the Guard walks to the driver window.

Guard: Hello sir, can I see your identification please?

The Guard says in a very friendly tone.

Dr. Taylor: Here's your identification, Buck'o!

Dr. Taylor uses his lightning powers to shock the Guard, the Guard screams in pain from the lightning shooting from Dr. Taylor's hand, the Guard explodes into fiery dust and Dr. Taylor uses his electricity to explode the gate so he can get through. The camera cuts to Dr. Taylor using rope to tie up Louie.

Louie: Hey, get off of me, what do you think your doing!?

Louie is now tied up from the rope and Dr. Taylor puts him in the cab.

Dr. Taylor: Now stay!

Dr. Taylor leaves to enter the nuclear power plant. Louie grunts while struggles to get out of the rope. The camera cuts to Dr. Taylor growling while walking into the power plant with all the touring scientists gathered around the main power source with the Tour Guide (cameoed by Ben Stein) explaining how it works.

Tour Guide: Now this is the main source of the electricity of your household, the nuclear reactor, pumping out one million kilowatts of power.

Dr. Taylor walks up to the glass and puts his hands on it.

Dr. Taylor: One million kilowatts…...POWER!

Tour Guide: Why of course sir, I think we could use a cup of coffee. Who's with me?

All the tourists raise there hands.

Tour Guide: Alright, follow me.

The Tour Guide leaves with the tourists behind him. Dr. Taylor continues to growl loudly until he uses his powers from his eyes to break the glass causing an alarm to go off. A metal cage tries to close it back up but Dr. Taylor uses a fire ball out of his hand to melt through the cage. He steps inside the nuclear reactor and uses his telekinetic powers to open the vault of the radiation to gain more energy, the vault opens and Taylor steps into the vault that is a very bight and smokey room for a vault, he steps in and raises his arms to feel the nuclear power. The security and scientists ran for the Nuclear Reactor and found that all the nuclear energy is all gone. The camera cuts to Louie escaping the rope and throwing it on the floorboard, he exits the truck trying to escape when he finds Dr. Taylor covered in sparks

Dr. Taylor: Going somewhere!?

Without revealing Dr. Taylor's current state, Louie is horrified as what he's looking at, He steps backward to the truck as he is gasps in fear.

Dr. Taylor: I feel much better!

Dr. Taylor says as Louie bites his lower lip because he is terrified. The camera cuts to Uncle Johnny driving to the brooklyn nuclear power plant, he turns on the radio to hear the news.

Radio (Voiced by John Cena): This just in, a man has destroyed the nuclear reactor at the power plant and is now missing, people say that he was driving a red 18 wheeler truck, if you see it, call 911 right away.

Simon: Oh no, he must off absorbed the energy from that power plant.

Jeanette: He's gotta be back at the Bronx Science Center.

Eleanor: What's he going to do with Louie!?

Jeanette: I'm afraid he's going to use that spectroscope to transport another one of those dark overlords.

Theodore: We have to hurry! Step on it Johnny!

Johnny: That's what I'm fixing to do, hold on Louie, I'm gonna rescue you!

Brittany: I hope it's not too late.

Alvin: What would Taylor want with Louie anyways?

Uncle Johnny turns the van around to go back to the Bronx Science Center.


	14. The rescue

The camera cuts to Dr. Taylor finally revealed as a horrific man with lizard like features such as a green alligator like tail, lizard spikes on his spine, long fingers with claws and scales on his hands and feet but flesh colored, his clothes are torn up and his hair looks messy like Albert Einstien's hair and his beard is longer and also messy. Louie is strapped down on a metal table under the Spectroscope Transporter so another dark overlord can go inside Louie's body, Dr. Taylor puts the code key in the control deck to start the transporter. The camera cuts back to them arriving back at the Science Center with Uncle Johnny, Tim and the Chipmunks & Chipettes running out of the van an inside the center. One they entered inside the center, they stopped and through a glass window see Dr. Taylor setting up the transporter for another dark overlord.

Johnny: Wait, we can't be seen by him.

Tim: Oh my god, look at Dr. Taylor, what has he gotten himself into?

Johnny: Tim, is there another place we can go without being seen?

Tim: Yeah, follow me.

They followed Tim down the halls and they went down stairs in a garage like room of rejected inventions.

Jeanette: What are we doing here?

Tim: We're looking for a big laser gun to attach to that sand zamboni.

Tim points to the sand zamboni.

Theodore: Found it!

Theodore and Eleanor picks up the laser gun with a wire button attached to show it to them.

Tim: Good job, guys. Give it to me.

Theodore hands over the laser gun to Tim.

Tim: Now all we need to do is attach it to the zamboni.

Simon: We can take care of that.

Simon and Jeanette finds welding tools and they begin to build a mount for the laser gun. They finished building the mount and Simon and Jeanette places the laser gun on it.

Tim: Alright, it's set, who wants to drive and who wants to fire?  
Alvin: I'll drive!

Brittany: I'll shoot!

Johnny: Perfect.

Alvin hops in the driver seat and Brittany hops in the passenger seat to shoot the laser gun.  
The camera cuts to them sneaking in the hallway downstairs with Alvin driving the zamboni.

Johnny: Alright, we need to do a sneak attack on Taylor, now everyone, be quiet.

Alvin: Hey, what's this button?

Tim: No! Don't press that!

The zamboni speed up to the double doors and it busts through them entering the lab, Dr. Taylor turns around quickly to see Alvin and Brittany in the zamboni with the laser gun on the mount of the zamboni. Louie looks at them as well while still strapped down with a surprised expression.

Louie: Guys, Run! He's in a bad mood!

Alvin: We're here to save you, Louie!

Louie: Heh, your in big trouble now!

Dr. Taylor: Eh, shut up!

Alvin drives the zamboni with Brittany in the passenger seat, as Dr. Taylor jumps on the railing uses his super breath to try to stop Alvin & Brittany. Jeanette and Eleanor run up to the machine to save Louie along with Simon and theodore. Dr. Taylor stops using his super breath and jumps down from the railing, Alvin and Brittany prepare themselves to destroy the evil inside Dr. Taylor. Brittany turns on the laser gun and Alvin is ready to drive the zamboni to get closer to Dr. Taylor.

Johnny: Hey Stupid!

Dr. Taylor looks at Uncle Johnny with his eyes glowing red.

Johnny: Gimmie back my Nephew!

Dr. Taylor charges his lighting and fires at him but misses because he jumped out of the way.

Johnny: Alright guys, It's just you 2, don't screw it!

Alvin: Ready?

Brittany: Ready!

The camera cuts back to Uncle Johnny running to a trash can and jumping inside it to hide.

Dr. Taylor: Time to annihilate these rodents once and or all!

Dr. Taylor's eyes glow red and raises his hands with electricity so he can attack Alvin and Brittany, Alvin speeds up the zamboni while Brittany fires the laser gun from the button connected to the wire. Dr. Taylor shoots red and blue lighting out from his hands and eyes, the beam and lightning hit each other and the laser is hitting the lightning as the laser and lightning are fighting, the laser beam is getting smaller as Dr. Taylor uses all of his powers to destroy Alvin & Brittany, Alvin keeps driving the zamboni forward until the laser beam gets stronger and pushes the lightning to the point where Dr. Taylor is defeated and explodes the evil species out of his body off screen, computers and other machinery starts exploding as well, when the explosions stops, Uncle Johnny lifts the lid of the trash can and exits.

Johnny: Is it over?

Tim: It sure is.

The camera cuts to Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor rescuing Louie by unstrapping him from the metal table which is under the spectroscope transporter.

Louie: Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor. Thanks for saving me from becoming one of those freaks like Dr. Taylor.

The camera cuts to Dr. Taylor is on the floor back to his normal self as before he got taken over by the dark overlord. Alvin and Brittany step out of the zamboni and helped Dr. Taylor stand up on his feet.

Dr. Taylor: Alvin, Brittany the evil is not inside me anymore, the explosion must of released it, it's loose, leave while you still have a chance.

Alvin: Alright, let's save Louie and get out of here.

Brittany: We must hurry before…

The here a loud thump and all are wondering where that's coming from.


	15. The final battle

Chapter 15, The final battle:

The noise kept getting louder until the Dark Overlord (a giant 10 foot tall reptilian alien that's basicly a humanoid komodo dragon with green scaly thick skin, razor sharp claws, white feathery crest at the back of his skull, long tail with rattle on the end like a rattle snake, yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth and fangs) rises out of the ground to attack the humans and the Chipmunks and Chipettes. After the Dark Overlord rises from the ground, he roars in the feeling of destroying the human race. Dr. Taylor runs under a metal shelf while Tim screams like a girl as Uncle Johnny faints. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor tries to wake up Uncle Johnny as the Dark Overlord wants to destroy.

Dark Overlord: MUST DESTROY HUMANS!

The Dark Overlord roars out, he strikes his claws on Tim but misses, Tim runs with Uncle Johnny runs to the transporter to save Louie and the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

Alvin: Brittany, go with them, I'll take care of him.

Brittany: But you'll get destroyed.

Alvin: Trust me, I'll be fine, now go!

Brittany runs to the spectroscope as Alvin runs to the zamboni to destroy the Dark Overlord once and for all, but the Dark Overlord uses his tail to reach over the button to activate the transporter as the rest run to the side of the lab. His tail presses the button, starting the transporter and 3 minutes until the other dark overlords come down to earth. The Dark Overlord sees Alvin running to the zamboni,

Dark Overlord: Going Somewhere!?

The Dark Overlord uses his chameleon like tongue to grab Alvin, he pulls him closer while Alvin is scared he's going to eat him.

Alvin: Help!

Dr. Taylor: Alvin, here!

Dr. Taylor throws Alvin a buzz saw to saw off his tongue.

Alvin: Slice cheese!

Alvin blurts out while slicing through the Dark Overlord's tongue, the Dark Overlord roars in pain while Alvin makes a break for it.

Alvin: Lose something!?

Alvin runs to the zamboni when the Dark Overlord uses his tail to grab Brittany, he brings Brittany up to his face.

Brittany: Let go of me you big stupid lizard!

The Dark Overlord opens his mouth to eat Brittany, he almost did when Alvin drives over his foot to save her from being eaten. The Dark Overlord growls in anger and tries to shoot lightning out of his mouth at him for running over his foot. Louie finds a fire axe and runs to it to grab it, he runs behind the Dark Overlord and raises the axe to cut off part of his tail to rescue Brittany, he cuts off a quarter of his tail and it drops on the floor with Brittany wrapped around it, she stands up and removes the tail from her.  
Brittany: My hero!

Brittany says as she happily jumps up to Louie to hug her. The Dark Overlord towers them and growls at them.

Louie: We better run!

Louie and Brittany run under another metal shelf to hide from the Dark Overlord.

Alvin: Hey peanut brain!

The Dark Overlord looks at Alvin ready to destroy him.

Alvin: Give me your best shot.

The Dark Overlord charges his lightning blast to destroy Alvin, Alvin prepares the laser gun and the gas peddle, Alvin fires the laser gun and shoots the Dark Overlord, The Dark Overlord explodes in fire and lightning, Louie and Brittany walk out from under the shelf with Dr. Taylor and Uncle Johnny wakes up as they thought it was over.

Alvin: Phew, glad that's over.

Dr. Taylor: ALVIN!

Tim: There's more coming down!

They all look at the Laser Spectroscope Transporter as it's activated and using the laser to bring down more dark overlords in 10 seconds.

Tim: Alvin, the machine, you gotta destroy it!

Dr. Taylor: GET THEM!

Louie: No don't! You guys will never get home.

Louie says with a worried expression as Alvin thinks it over of weather he shoots it or not.

Dr. Taylor: GET HIM!

Note: This is Dr. Taylor's final appearance.

Alvin finally makes his decision of shooting the transporter.

Alvin: Goodbye, Dave, I'm gonna miss you!

Alvin demounts the laser gun and aims at the transporter.

Alvin: Everyone, hit the deck!

They all went hiding somewhere as the computer system timer counts down to 5.

Computer System: 5,4,3,2….

Alvin fires the laser gun and the transporter explodes sending the dark overlords back to where they came. The lab falls apart from the explosion, everyone came out to find Alvin buried under all the parts.

Louie: ALVIN!

Louie runs to Alvin.

Johnny: Louie!

Louie removes all the parts to reveal Alvin unconscious thinking that he's dead. Louie hugs alvin while crying and the other Chipmunks and Chipettes are sad as well.

Louie: Oh, Alvin, please don't go, your my best friend, I love you, please don't go!

Alvin wakes up and Louie and the rest is happy that he survived, but he decides to play tricks on him.

Louie: Alvin!

Louie says in a happy tone.

Alvin: I am not Alvin, Anymore!

Alvin says in a zombie like voice to fool him while the others are scared.

Simon: Oh no, not again!

Alvin coughs and everyone else is happy that he's alive.

Alvin: That smoke, murder on the sinuses.

Uncle Johnny laughs with Tim having a smirk on his face.

Louie: Thanks, Alvin.

Alvin: No problem. Hey guys, dog pile on Louie!

The Chipmunks & Chipettes all playfully dog pile on louie and hug him. Brittany kisses louie on the lips for about 2 seconds.

Brittany: That's for saving me, Lover Boy.

Louie: Anytime, Doll.

The camera cuts to Uncle Johnny & Tim smiling and laughing.

Johnny: That's my boy.


	16. We're The Chipmunks

Chapter 16, We're The Chipmunks.

The camera cuts to the Chipmunks and Chipettes playing at a concert at the New York convention center. With the chipmunks and Chipettes dressed in 80s rockstar outfits performing a song. Uncle Johnny is there new manager and Louie (now wearing a white suit, red button up shirt and black tie but still wearing that red baseball cap) a is happy he got to keep them.

Alvin: Alright, we'd like to dedicate this song to our new manager, uh huh!

Alvin and Brittany are playing the guitars, Simon and Jeanette are playing the keyboards and Theodore and Eleanor are playing the drums.

Johnny: Go!

The Chipmunks & Chipettes begin to sing.

Alvin: Get that planet on the phone.

Brittany: Ain't no time to waste.

Alvin: Tellem he ain't coming home.

Brittany: Done joined the Human Race!

Chipmunks & Chipettes: Cuz we're the Chipmunks, ain't no way to conceal it, With a Chipmunks touch I love him apart! Cuz we're the Chipmunks, if it aint funk, you don't feel it. And he shot an arrow straight to my heart.

Alvin: To this boy we say a toast.

Brittany: So get the bumpin' offa his case.

Alvin: Though he's got five footed foes.

Brittany: Has saved the Human Race!

Chipmunks & Chipettes: Cuz we're the Chipmunks, ain't no way to conceal it, With a Chipmunks touch I love him apart! Cuz we're the Chipmunks, if it aint funk, you don't feel it. And he shot an arrow straight to my heart.

The camera cuts back to Louie and Uncle Johnny on the side of the stage.

Johnny: Louie, Louie, help me out, pull that rope over there.

Louie: You got it.

Louie stands on a box stage light and pulls the wrong rope.

Johnny: No! Not that one!

The light lifts louie up.

Louie: Whoa, what's happening? Get me down from here!

The camera cuts back to the concert.

Chipmunks & Chipettes: Here before your very eyes, he's gonna be, gonna be here with you.

Louie steps off the light and onto the stage during the concert.

Louie: Whoa, do you realized I've could've been killed up there?

Louie turns around to see the fans cheering.

Chipmunks & Chipettes: I used to think it was all in my mind.

Uncle Johnny hands Louie a guitar and aviator shades.

Louie: Alright

Chipmunks & Chipettes: I used to think it was all in my mind.  
He's gonna see some people tonight I GIVE YOU MYYYYY.

Louie does a guitar solo and they love it and starts dancing along with Alvin and Brittany.

Louie: Do it!

Chipmunks & Chipettes: Cuz we're the Chipmunks, ain't no way to conceal it, Cuz we're the Chipmunks, if it aint funk, you don't feel it.

They stopped playing for a moment to pose for a brief moment, they continued playing while Louie does a moonwalk with Alvin & Brittany while playing the guitars for the crowd.

Chipmunks & Chipettes: Cuz we're the Chipmunks, ain't no way to conceal it, Cuz we're the Chipmunks, if it aint funk, you don't feel it. And he shot an arrow straight to my heart.

The song ends and everyone is cheering for them, Louie and the Chipmunks & Chipettes group hug Louie and face the paparazzi in the crowd, They all smiled at there adoring fans. But then the camera freeze frames because William Shatner (The actor who plays Uncle Johnny) pressed the pause button on his VCR remote. The camera cuts to his office in a now Live Action ending scene.

William Shatner: You know, those kids look great, but the moral of the story is, no matter who you are or what you do, you can always make friends, by being yourself, now can I get a close up please?

The camera slowly zooms in on William Shatner, when the camera finally zooms in, William Shatner winks to the camera then cuts to a black screen that says "THE END" in white text, but Alvin does a Loony Toons style ending by opening a hole through the screen.

Alvin: That's all folks!

Then cuts to a black screen and it ends.


End file.
